Crossover Gaje Series: Ayah
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Gracia sejak kecil belum pernah bertemu dengan Ayahnya, dia hanya tau kalau nama Ayahnya itu Akechi Mitsuhide/DLDR/Plus TouRab/oneshot version


**Main:** Gracia/Hosokawa Tama

Touken Ranbu: Kasen dan Sayo (Uchigatana dan Tantou yang pernah dimiliki oleh klan Hosokawa), Yagen (Tantou milik Ashikaga yang terus jadi milik Oda Nobunaga)

Crossover Gaje Series: Ayah (SBxSWxTR)

Selamat Membaca

Hosokawa Tama atau bisa dipanggil dengan nama setelah dia dibaptis, Gracia. Dari kecil Gracia belum pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya karena perang. Saat itu Gracia sudah menginjak umur 10, dia belum juga bertemu sang ayah, sejak kecil dia hanya ditemani oleh kedua pedang milik klan Hosokowa, Kasen dan Sayo. Namun suatu hari, malam itu hujan deras disertai petir yang siap untuk menyambar mahluk hidup di luar sana.

Gracia tidur dengan nyenyak di dalam kamarnya, dijaga oleh uchigatana dan tantounya di dalam. Keesokan harinya Gracia terbangun, melihat ke kiri dan kanan hanya dirinya seorang di dalam kamar, kamarnya seperti sudah terbakar, istana yang dia tempati berubah menjadi istana horror, dan dia disini sendirian padahal biasanya ada Kasen dan Sayo selalu menemaninya.

"Kasen ... Sayo..." Gracia memanggil sahabatnya.

"Tama-chan,"

Ada suara samar Kasen, Gracia langsung mencari sumber suara itu.

"Tama-chan kami ada di sampingmu." lanjutnya.

Gracia menengok ke arah bawah samping kanannya, disana ada uchigatana yang terbalut dengan kain warna krem, dan ada tantou.

"Kalian kenapa berubah?"

"Aku tidak tau Tama."

"Kasen, Sayo, aku takut..."

"Kami ada disampingmu Tama-chan." Kasen mencoba menyemangati Gracia.

Gracia menggendong Kasen, dan memeluk erat Sayo, walaupun uchigatana sedikit berat untuknya namun setelah beberapa kali berlatih menggendong katana dan memegangnya membuat sedikit ringan untuknya.

 _SREK!_ Pintu geser kamarnya dibuka sedikit keras, dirinya masih berada di istana tapi dia tidak tau kalau itu masih istana Oda atau tidak karena tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, tidak ada yang prajurit berlalu lalang, berjalan dalam istana itu pun harus berhati-hati karena lantai kayu sudah rapuh, Gracia terus menelusuri isi istana untuk mencari pintu keluar istana, tidak ada satu orang pun Gracia temui.

Di luar sangatlah gelap, burung gagak berterbangan kesana kemari, Gracia memeluk Sayo makin erat. Gracia maju selangkah demi selangkah, beberapa langkah Gracia berjalan, dia bertemu dengan hutan untuk mencapai tempat yang aman dia harus melewati hutan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah aku harus masuk ke sana?" mata Gracia berkaca-kaca, ketakutan menguasai dirinya.

"Tama-chan kami disini bersamamu."

Gracia berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan gelap itu, Gracia hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan untuk melindungi dirinya, hanya ada anak panah menancap pada pohon dan mayat-mayat prajurit yang sudah menjadi tulang belulang.

"Kami-sama ... tolong aku." gumam Gracia. "KYA?!"

 _Brugh_ , Gracia terjatuh, ada sebuah panah tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat melewati dirinya. Ternyata daerah ini masih menjadi lokasi perang. Gracia menangis, dirinya takut, jika saja panah itu mengenainya ... pasti dia sudah mati sekarang.

"Tama kita harus pergi sekarang." Sayo berteriak.

"Ta-tapi ... aku tidak bisa, kakiku gemetar."

"TAMA-CHAN!" sang uchigatana berteriak panik saat melihat ada seorang prajurit memanahbke arah Gracia.

 _Trang_ , seseorang menangkis panah itu dengan sebuah sabit, rambutnya putih panjang, kulitnya pucat. Gracia melihat orang itu.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini anak kecil? Inikan lokasi perang."

Gracia mengelap air matanya, _apakah dia adalah ayahku?_

"Mitsuhide-sama."

Gracia melihat orang itu berkaca-kaca, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Ayahnya, selama ini Gracia hanya tau nama ayahnya, Akechi Mitsuhide.

Seorang anak -sepertinya berumur 12 tahun- berperawakan seperti dokter dengan sepasang kacamata menempel diwajahnya berdiri di samping orang itu.

"Yagen, bawa anak kecil ini pergi."

"Baik, Mitsuhide-sama."

Anak yang dipanggil Yagen itu, menghadap Gracia, menggenggam tangannya, dan mengajaknya pergi dari lokasi.

"AYAAAHH!" Gracia berteriak, dia ingin bersama Ayahnya.

Yagen membawa Gracia ke sebuah kuil, mereka beristirahat disana, Gracia menangis kembali, memanggil nama ayahnya terus menerus.

"Kamu sepertinya membawa Kasen dan Sayo." ucap Yagen sambil mengelus kepala Gracia pelan, mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis kecil itu yang masih menangis.

"Hiks ... saat kubangun mereka seperti ini."

"Tenanglah Mitsuhide-sama pasti kembali, dan tempelkan jimat ini pada Kasen dan Sayo." Yagen memberikan dua kertas jimat pada Gracia.

"Apakah mereka akan kembali seperti semula?"

Yagen mengangguk."Ya, aku kembali ke wujud seperti ini berkat Mitsuhide-sama."

Gracia mengambil dua lembar jimat itu. "Ayah?" Gracia melihat jimat itu dengan serius, lalu Gracia meletakkan Sayo dan Kasen di depannya, dia menempelkan jimat itu pada uchigatana dan tantou itu.

Sesuai perkataan Yagen mereka kembali ke wujud manusianya. Gracia langsung memeluk mereka berdua, Gracia menangis kembali di pangkuan Kasen.

"Tama-chan, berhentilah menangis kami ada disini."

"Tapi ayah..."

Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki berambut putih itu datang ke kuil.

"Yagen, siapa anak itu sebenarnya?"

"Ayahhh~" Gracia berlari ke arah Mitsuhide dan memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku anak kecil!"

Yagen melirik Kasen. "Beritahu psikopat putih itu cepatt..." Kasen membalas bisikan Yagen dengan gelengan kepala.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayah." Gracia melepaskan pelukannya, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Dengar, anak kecil aku tidak pernah mempunyai anak sepertimu."

"Tapi Yagen memanggilmu Mitsuhide..." kata Gracia dengan wajah sedih.

"Bukan, namaku bukan Mitsuhide melainkan Tenkai." Tenkai melihat tajam ke arah Yagen.

Wajah Yagen berubah pucet, sebelum menjawab Sayo membisikkan sesuatu pada Yagen. "Ano ... Mit-Tenkai-sama, anak ini belum pernah bertemu ayahnya sejak lahir terus, dia hanya tau kalau nama ayahnya itu Mitsuhide Akechi."

"Hmmm..." Tenkai memperhatikan Gracia. "Lebih baik kamu tidur sana sama yang lain."

"Terus Ayah gimana?" Gracia meremas hakama Tenkai, matanya berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Yasudah, kamu bisa tidur disini." Tenkai menepuk nepuk pahanya.

Senyum Gracia mengembang, Gracia langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha berbalut celana hakama hitam. Yagen, Kasen, sama Sayo masih duduk sedikit menjauh dari mereka berdua terus Yagen sama Kasen saling sikut.

"Aruji gua kagak akan diapa-apainkan sama tuh kuntilanak putihkan?" bisik Kasen.

"Liat raut wajah Mitsuhide-sama, dia seperti tidak ingin membunuhnya, biasanya tiap dia di medan perang tidak mengenal kata ampun, anak kecil juga ditebas." Yagen balik berbisik mencoba meyakinkan Kasen kalau Gracia akan sehat wal'afiat sampai keesokan harinya.

"Terus Kak Yagen bisa disini gimana?" tanya Sayo.

"Aku ditemukan oleh bawahannya Mitsuhide-sama di Honnoji, lalu ya begitulah ... duh duh duh Kasen jangan nyikut terus sakit."

"Itu tangannya keatas." Kasen panik melihat Mitsuhide mengangkat tangannya. "Khaa?! Dia akan mencekik arujiku." pekik Kasen pelan ditambah panik dan keringet dingin.

 _Puk_ , Mitsuhide menjatuhkan tangannya di atas kepala Gracia dan mengelus kepala Gracia dengan lembut. Kasen dan Yagen merasa lega, tapi Sayo merasakan hal janggal di raut wajah si kuntilanak putih itu.

"Bukan dia tidak ingin membunuhnya melainkan tidak bisa membunuhnya." kata Sayo ala detektif.

Yagen sama Kasen saling pandang. "Jangan-jangan mereka saling berhubungan, lagipula mereka berdua hanya berbeda tempat, tetapi tetap satu orang yang sama." kata Kasen sama Yagen berbarengan.

"Kasen ... aku mengantuk..." Sayo terjatuh kesamping.

"Sayo ... aku juga mengantuk, selamat malam."

"Mimpi indah." Yagen tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

-3-

"Hoaam..."

Saat Gracia membuka kembali kedua matanya, dia berada di dalam kamarnya kembali, Kasen sama Sayo duduk di samping kanannya, Gracia melirik kanan-kiri cepat mencari sang Ayah.

"Ayah dimana?" tanya Gracia pada Kasen dan Sayo.

 _Srek_ , pintu kamar Gracia digeser, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir kuda memasuki kamar bersama dengan Ranmaru sembari tersenyum.

"Mitsuhide-sama, Tama-chan dari kemarin mencarikan anda." kata Ranmaru.

Gracia tersenyum lebar sekali, Gracia langsung berlari ke arah sang Ayah.

"Sayo, apakah yang kita alami itu mimpi?" tanya Kasen.

"Mungkin tidak, dia masih bersama dengan Ashikaga." jelas Sayo.

"Apa mungkin karena hujan deras itu bisa membuat sesuatu seperti pergi ke dua dunia yang berbeda atau tahun?"

"Lupakan soal itu, sekarang yang penting aruji kita sudah kembali tersenyum."

"Ayah ayo kita makan bersama~"

End

Kebiasaan :v bikin oneshot yang serius akhirannya gini mungkin ada versi panjangnya kali ya :vv Gracia akan bersama psikopat bayklin heuheuheu

Gracia: otsukaresama Mitsuhide-san~

Mitsuhide: otsukaresan

Masamune: WIHH! Ceritanya ga jelas bat :vv

Mitsuhide: adiknya mune, kita ketemu lagi

Masamune: Mas Mitsuhide gimana istana horrornya laku keras?

Mitsuhide: berkat bantuan kamu sama kakakmu itu istana Oda jadi terkenal akan keangkerannya, kapan-kapan main lagi ya

Gracia: dia sudah pergi, CERITA DONG PAS MUNE KESANA!

Masamune: Baik-baik, berawal dari kegajean nthor, aku terdampar di Oshu dan bertemu diriku yang satu lagi...


End file.
